


Candles in the Dark

by UFO_Sparrow



Category: Witch Hunter Robin
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2008-10-09
Updated: 2008-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-23 09:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30053379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UFO_Sparrow/pseuds/UFO_Sparrow
Summary: Collection of one-shots and drabbles that take place during or post-series. Different characters get their brief moments to shine. Text has been minimally edited but chapter selection/arrangement has been altered somewhat from the original posting on FFN.
Relationships: Amon/Robin Sena





	1. Drops of Green

**Author's Note:**

> This focuses on Robin's thoughts, post-series.

Sometimes, Robin wondered if she would one day bleed green blood. It was ridiculous - she knew full well that Orbo was not created from a Witch's blood...more from harnessing the energy of their attacks and placing it into the dull green liquid that was the lifeless Orbo. The energy was what made it glow. But her Craft was stronger than that of the Witches Zaizen had tortured in those tanks...was it really so impossible to believe it could alter the very color of her blood as well? She shudders whenever these thoughts cross her mind and tries to reassure herself. But as ridiculous as she knows them to be, they still haunt her.


	2. Temptation

There were several times that he struggled not to give in, not to allow it to go on any longer. It simply wasn't healthy for a girl her age, to be so wrapped up in an addiction as powerful as hers. And by feeding it, he was only adding to the problem.

But it was hard. Robin had a way of pleading with a person, using only her eyes, and a gentle whisper. It was by no means your average puppy pout - it was pure longing, and distress when he refused. Her eyes were a direct window to her soul, to the want that he found there. And how could he resist that frustration in her voice, that need, when she begged him? 

More often than not, he ended up giving in. Afterwards, he would curse himself for it, and swear not to do it anymore. He swore it would stop, for her sake, and his. It simply wasn't healthy. 

But he almost, almost always caved and purchased another espresso when she begged him to.


	3. Witch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published separately from this collection. Replaces the chapter "Sleeping" on FFN, which I'll be posting separately instead at some point.

It was during the Hunt that Amon realized he no longer thought of Robin as a child.

She still looked the part - wide, innocent, green eyes. That frail-seeming, slender frame that held more strength than he had believed possible.

She still sounded the same - timid, uncertain. Desperate for approval. _Naive._

In every way that mattered, Robin was still the same. Still the girl he had worked with and protected. Still Robin. 

But as he watched her defeat Sastre, Amon realized that she wasn't a child. She was simply...a Witch.


End file.
